


You’ve got me talking in my sleep.

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Whenever you have a nightmare your first instinct is to scoot over to the person you're sharing a bed with and cuddling for comfort.You happen to be sharing a bed with Carol Danvers.





	You’ve got me talking in my sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a random thought I had at 4 am when I woke up from a nightmare and my first instinct was to cuddle closer to the person I was sharing a bed with. The person I was sharing a bed with was completely platonical but it got me thinking if it weren't and well, this fanfic was born.

Here’s the thing, you usually hated undercover missions. You hated having to pretend to be something that you’re not and you were sure you were especially bad at it when you had to pretend to be someone’s significant other. When you entered the Avengers you were sure that part of your life was over since they were so high profile and recognizable since none of them used masks to disguise themselves but you were totally wrong. Turns out they had the tech for it so you were usually stuck playing the part of the sweet girlfriend for one of them since you were smart and actually wore a disguise as part of your costume. 

Today you were playing the part of Carol’s fiancée as she paraded around with you on her arm. You were not mad about playing that part. It was no secret for anyone – maybe just Carol herself – that you had a giant crush on her. Sam and Bucky used to tease on you all the time about it but you couldn’t help it. You didn’t know if it was the fact that she was extremely hot or the fact that she was so confident and cocky but you always felt draw to her like a moth to the flame. 

The mission was simple: Pretend to be a couple so you two could make contact with the target and keep an eye on them, reporting information about the sale of a nuclear device that they would make on the underground market. That meant being nice with the target and his frugal wife. By the time you two were finished your cheeks were hurting from smiling and you were exhausted from holding yourself from beating him up. Carol kept her cool the whole time of course, smiling and doing her job beautifully as she kept her hand on your back and whispered intel into your ear disguised as sweet nothings. It was driving you crazy, especially since she was wearing an all-white outfit, complete with white shorts, shirt and white sweater thrown over her shoulders and tied at the front. She looked both ridiculous and amazing, with that outfit and her short hair slicked back, like she was some country club fuckboy. As soon as you saw her in that outfit your first instinct was ask her if she was about to go to a tennis class of all things. She only gave a sarcastic little laugh and asked if you were ready. 

The whole day had been an absolute torture with her so close to you, so you were extremely glad when you two acquired the information necessary and could retreat to your room to wait for the sale the next day. 

“Finally!” Carol said as soon as you two were secluded into your room for the night. Since you two were pretending to be a couple, the room had only one bed but you were too exhausted to panic about the fact that you would be sharing a bed with Carol. The woman in question ripped the sweater from her back and sighed, causing you to giggle at her expression. 

“Awn, I’m gonna miss country club fuckboy Carol.” You said with a smirk as she glared at you. 

“Was this how you were calling this outfit in your head?” She asked as she ran a hand through her hair, messing it up. 

“Yeah.” You said. “This outfit for me screams “I am entitled and my daddy has a yacht.”” You said as you went over to the mirror in the bedroom to undo the braid your hair was trapped in. 

“I can see that. “You see her nod from behind you on the mirror and then she smirks. “But I’m definitely the daddy in this situation.” She winks at you causing you to blush. “I’m gonna shower. Tomorrow is another day and hopefully I won’t need to bring my fuckboy persona into the table.” 

“Here’s hoping that you can be your normal charming self, Danvers.” You say as you watch her rummage through her suitcase for her things. 

“Exactly!” She exclaims and with another wink she shuts herself into the bathroom making you release the breath you were holding. You take off your makeup and grab the things that you need for your shower. As you wait for Carol to leave the bathroom, you decide to at least start your written report to distract yourself since the tv only had Bulgarian programs. A little time later she was exiting the bathroom wearing a white tank top and grey boxers. You felt your traitorous heart skip a little beat at the sight. “All done!” She says with a smile. 

You smile back at her and closes your laptop, going over to the bathroom for your precious shower. You let the warm water take away all the tension you were feeling from the mission and after you were done, you put on some comfy oversized Guns ‘n Roses shirt and shorts. 

When you leave the bathroom, Carol is already in bed but not asleep as she zaps over the channels on the tv with a little frown in her forehead. “Bulgarian TV is weird.” 

You snort as you go over your side of the bed and climbs on. “I’m sure every traveller says that about foreign TV.” 

“I guess that’s true.” She says as she turns off the tv. “Television is a weird thing in any country anyways.” 

“Didn’t you had TV in Kree?” You ask, genuinely curious as you see her turn off the lamp on her side of the bed and you do the same. 

“We had entertainment but I think television is an entirely human creation.” She says. 

“Huh, that’s neat.” You say as you pull your covers over your body as you settle on the bed. Years of sharing a bed with people made you realize that every person should have their own blankets so you applied that rule for everyone you shared a bed with. “Good night, Carol.” You smile at her in the dark. 

“Good night.” She whispers back at you in a soft voice. 

It doesn’t take you long to fall asleep. You were always the person that relaxed better sleeping next you someone else so you were lulled to sleep by Carol’s soft breathing. 

But that was not an easy night for you. Due to the nature of your work, you were often plagued by nightmares, sometimes having the people you couldn’t save or difficult situations where you lost a friend or something terrible happened. Your dream started quite normal. You were in the middle of a battlefield with your friends, fighting side by side against an enemy that you couldn’t see. Everything was going well with banter and jokes when a sudden turn to the better made everything go wrong without a reason. People were disappearing all around you and you couldn’t reach them in time, feeling powerless as they literally disappeared through your fingers. 

Then you saw her, Carol, amongst the battlefield and for a minute your heart soared thinking that you were saved, since it was usually what happened when she arrived. You gave a step forward as she smiled at you but watched, powerless, as Carol was impaled by a faceless enemy from behind. A scream left your throat as you rushed towards her, seeming like you could never reach her as she dropped to her knees, bleeding profusely from her mouth. Suddenly you were next to her, without know how you had reached her, and were clutching her body in your arms and you begged for her to be alive. 

You woke with a start in bed as you heart pounded in your chest, but your body stayed completely still through the dream. You were never a dreamer that thrashed around during a nightmare usually, although you had times were you woke up screaming, talked in your sleep or thrashed around. You tried to breathe as your body got aware of your surroundings and your heart started to slow down. You were facing Carol but she had turned around in her sleep and now her back was to you. 

Consciously you scooted closer to her body and snuggled against her back for comfort. This was a habit that you had since you were a child. Whenever you had a nightmare and you were sharing the bed with someone else, you consciously cuddled to them for comfort. It usually calmed you down to be close to someone else and helped you go to sleep again. You were already in deep sleep when an also asleep Carol grabbed your arm and placed it around her waist, effectively making her the little spoon. 

The next day you woke up feeling great as you snuggled against your warm pillow, burying your head against the cushions and sighing before you noticed something weird. Your pillow was breathing. That made you open your eyes so fast that it almost gave you ocular whiplash – if that was a thing. Turns out your head was not on your pillow but was resting on Carol’s chest and you nose had been currently buried deep into her cleavage as you snuggled into her “cushions”, meaning her breasts. You were aware that you had snuggled into her back when your defenses were down and you were feeling vulnerable from your nightmare but this was a step further. She must have turned around in her sleep. You lifted your head like you had been burned but you couldn’t go that far away since her arms were holding you tightly. 

“Mornin’.” You heard her raspy and sleep addled voice mutter. You looked at her, seeing that she had only one eye open and was looking at you. Her hair was a mess and you could feel your cheeks warming up. 

“Good morning.” Your own voice was rough from sleep. 

“Care to explain why we’re cuddling right now?” She asked nonchalantly. You tried to move away from her again but her arms tightened around your waist further, not letting you go anywhere. 

“I had a nightmare.” You answered sincerely. 

“Is that so?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I usually cuddle to the next thing available whenever I have a nightmare. Sorry.” You wince. 

“I’m not.” She shrugs. “I’m glad I was the next available thing, this is cozy.” 

“Really?” You ask. 

“Really.” She smiles. “I wouldn’t mind doing this without nightmares as an excuse either.” 

“Woah, buy me dinner first, lady.” You say as a joke. 

“Great, friday at seven.” She says and you gasp. “It’s a date.” She nods then pulls your head back into her chest. “Let’s go back to sleep, we don’t have to go to work for another hour and a half.” 

Nodding dazedly, you snuggle back into her chest. You two fall asleep again easily, this time without any nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> If this has any typo or mistake it's because it's 1:44 AM and I wrote this in one go without proof reading. Please leave kudos and comments for this exausted author. And yes I am aware the title is misleading since the reader doesn't talk in her sleep in this but I'm tired and it's a lyric from a song so...


End file.
